


In Which Many Misunderstandings Were Had but Everything Works Out

by thedarkwhiteangel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Mentions of marriage, Spinnerella/Netossa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkwhiteangel/pseuds/thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: "Either way, I'm super happy for them. They're finally getting married.""Oh, married. Wedding." Adora spoke, not really knowing what she was saying, but not willing to be unable to contribute to the conversation anymore either. "Like Glimmer and I are."She wasn't sure what it was that she had said, but Adora was certain she had said something wrong. Bow looked puzzled, and a bit apprehensive—which, uh-oh—and Glimmer was all red.orAdora grew up in the Horde and thus only has a vague idea of what weddings are and has been operating under the assumption that she and Glimmer have been married this whole time.





	In Which Many Misunderstandings Were Had but Everything Works Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiancatraa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbiancatraa).



> This probably takes place sometime after the final episode of season one (yay! season two in four days!) or during the downtime of one of the later episodes. 
> 
> So, heads up, there's nothing too steamy, but they do make out after the line break and there's unintentional dirty talk, so if you don't want to read that, you're good to go, if not, read on! I rated it Teen & Up just because they do kiss, and I'm not sure what qualifies as general and what makes it teen.
> 
> Also, this fic is a gift for @lesbiancatraa.tumblr.com, you said you wanted something sweet, and I'm in a serious angst pit for catradora lately, so glimmadora it is! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> No Bows were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> I got the idea from:  
> https://a-dauntless-daffodil.tumblr.com/post/180926302727/adora-grows-up-with-only-the-vaguest-idea-of
> 
> Thank you to for+spite for the link!

"Well," Glimmer shrugged, tearing at her dinner roll and looking at the empty kitchen around her, "it's generally an unspoken requirement that you have to dress up, Bow. But I don't think Spinnerella or Netossa would mind if we brought weapons, considering the climate we live in. We shouldn't have to worry about that." 

 

Bow nodded and Adora paid more attention to the conversation, weapons she was good with. Social mores and parties, not so much.  

 

"Either way, I'm super happy for them. They're  _finally_ getting married." 

 

"Oh, married. Wedding." Adora spoke, not really knowing what she was saying, but not willing to be unable to contribute to the conversation anymore either. "Like Glimmer and I are." 

 

She wasn't sure what it was that she had said, but Adora was certain she had said something wrong. Bow looked puzzled, and a bit apprehensive—which, uh-oh—and Glimmer was  _all_ red.  

 

"What? What is it? Is it about me and Glimmer being married?"  

 

"Adora," Bow said slowly, "I'm not negating this or anything-" He turned to look at Glimmer, whose mouth was open and didn't seem to be hearing anything, and turned back to her. "But what makes you think you and Glimmer are married?" 

 

They had had a wedding, this wasn't new, was it? Adora was  _so_ confused. And her friends' reactions were starting to make her feel a little bit uncomfortable.  

 

"Well, we had a wedding. So that means we're married, isn't that how weddings work?" 

 

Glimmer squeaked, "we had a wedding?" She didn't sound angry or anything like that, but she was so red it was making Adora a bit flushed too. 

 

"Yes?" Adora looked at her friends carefully, "do you not remember that?" 

 

"Now, I'm not saying that, but, Adora, umm. Why don't you tell me about your wedding to Glimmer?" Bow was fanning Glimmer with his hands, which only added to the oddness of the moment, which, in turn, only made Adora wish this conversation was over even more. 

 

Now she really was sure she'd missed something, and she didn't have a clue what she could have overlooked about the situation and that was making  _her_ embarrassed.  

 

"When I was coming here to Bright Moon, I had to stand in that chamber full of people, with Glimmer's mom," Adora glanced back and forth between the two of them, worried about their lack of recognition, "And Queen Angella was, like, officiating my acceptance here..."  

 

Adora was struggling to explain it all to them, she figured they would have caught on by now, but they seemed like they didn't know what she was talking about. Which, okay, go figure, Adora was only marginally sure of how weddings worked, they weren't exactly something they'd covered in the Horde, but still. 

 

"And me and Glimmer had to stand up in front of everyone and Queen Angella asked us an important question and we both had to say yes? And then she gave me the sword," Adora watched them carefully, Bow looked worried about Glimmer, but he was watching her carefully, like he was searching for something. "And she gave us her blessing, which is supposed to be important at weddings?" 

 

Glimmer 'eeep'ed. She didn't seem all there, which worried Adora, because, this couldn't be that big of a deal, could it? Surely someone would have said something about them being worried before now? 

 

"And, Bow, you were our best man?" Adora continued, more embarrassed than ever, especially because she just  _knew_ her cheeks were getting hot. She could  _feel_ it.  

 

"And then we all hugged, and then all the people around us cheered? Do you guys seriously not remember this?" 

 

_What?_

 

They'd been married for months, how was this now an issue?  

 

"Well, Adora," Bow stopped fanning Glimmer—who seemed to be doing that fine now herself—and rubbed the back of his neck, his voice rising in pitch a little. "There's usually a bit more to weddings than that. I mean," His voice cracked. "Usually, the people who are getting married kiss, not hug-" 

 

Glimmer stopped moving, the tone of the room shifted, and she leaned forward earnestly, so Adora leaned in too, entirely missing the look of dread that crossed Bow's face as he reached for Glimmer's arm. 

 

"We could do that." Glimmer's voice was hushed and she spoke breathlessly. "We could definitely kiss, that would fix this all right up-" 

 

"No,  _Glimmer_ , you're not actually—sorry, Adora—married. Glimmer!" Bow interrupted, frantic.  

 

Adora wasn't really listening all that much anymore. Something about the way Glimmer spoke made her spine tingle, and Adora could feel herself getting giddy.  

 

She, also, only had a vague idea of what kissing was—people had certainly done whatever  _it_ was in the Horde, and spoke highly of  _it_ , but  _it_ wasn't encouraged and even if Shadow Weaver had been okay with her doing  _it_ , she never really had the time for any of that.  

 

"Yeah, okay." Adora was sure she sounded just as breathless as Glimmer, who was still across from her, intensely focused and eager. 

 

"Guys, no!  _Glimmer_ , stop!  _Adora_ ," Bow's voice was cracking like crazy, but it was like some sort of curtain had fallen around them, and though Adora didn't know the details of what was going on, her breath quickened with excitement anyway. 

 

"Yeah, we should probably do that, probably, to fix everything up." Adora finished, ready to stand up and follow Glimmer to wherever  _kissing_ happened.   

 

"Adora,  _Adora_! Wait, we should talk about all of this first. I love you both, but you're not married.  _Glimmer_! Guys,  _no_!  _Wait_!"  

 

Adora was turning over to Bow, he sounded frantic, but Glimmer scrambled across the table—which, Adora noted,  _very_ distantly, was weird because she could have just teleported—and sat in front of Adora, legs on either side of her shoulders.  

 

Which was  _interesting_. Sort of nice. Sort of strange. Was kissing like tickling? Cause Bow and Glimmer had already shown her that... 

 

"Okay, no! No! I'm out of here!" Adora heard Bow flee, the door slamming shut behind him.  

 

Glimmer put her hands on Adora's cheeks and leaned in a little closer, tilting Adora's head up. She could hear Glimmer's breath coming in quick, short, thrilled pants. Her breath was hot on Adora's face.  

 

Adora's eyes slipped shut. 

 

Oh, was this kissing? It was...  _nice_. No wonder people did it.  

 

Glimmer's thumbs rubbed back and forth across her cheekbones, and for some unknown reason, Adora was squirming in her seat.  

 

And then Glimmer was scooting even closer and they were touching and her lips were moving on Adora's, which,  _wow_.  

 

Woah.  

 

* * *

 

Adora gasped, her mouth falling open at the new,  _different_ sensations she was feeling. And suddenly, Glimmer's tongue was  _in_ Adora's mouth and her hands moved down to her shoulders, gripping them tightly, but definitely not uncomfortably. Not that she could pay much attention to that.  

Oh.  

 

Oh. Woah.  

 

Unbidden, Adora gasped again and mumbled, "oh,  _fuck me_." 

 

Glimmer tipped her head back and moaned. Her fingers spasmed on Adora's shoulders, becoming painfully tight before loosening again. 

 

Fuck. 

 

That was... hot?

 

Correct terminology found—thanks to an earlier conversation with Perfuma—Adora focused again, humming and turning her lips up to Glimmer. "Oh, do  _that_ again." 

 

Glimmer's hands moved up to Adora's hair, wiggling into it in spite of her ponytail, she leaned down, brushing her lips across Adora's.  

 

 _Spec-fucking-tackular_. Amazing. 

 

"Oh, it counts," Glimmer, laughed softly. Adora felt it on her face, which was surprisingly pleasant. "we are  _so_ fucking married." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to let me know what you thought about it. Did you like it, did you not? What was your favourite part? Any suggestions?


End file.
